LOVE and RIVALRY
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Karin adalah seorang penyihir yang sedang mencari 'sesuatu' untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihirnya. Demi hal itu, Karin datang ke dunia Manusia. Sihir, Tempat, Orang, seperti apakah yang akan di temui Karin dalam petualangannya. Akankah ia menemukannya juga, sesuatu yang telah lama Karin lupakan. Fic baru Bebek :D


"**LOVE and R****I****VALRY**"

* * *

**.**

** . **

**.**

* * *

"**LOVE and R****I****VALRY**** CHAPTER 1****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****LOVE and R****I****VALRY**** © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****^,^/**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Witch**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PROFIL KARAKTER :**

* * *

Nama : Karin Hanazono

Umur : 18 Tahun

* * *

Nama : Kazune Kujyou

Umur : 18 Tahun

* * *

Nama : Jin Kouga

Umur : 18 Tahun

* * *

Jahu di dalam hutan, hutan yang tak pernah terfikirkan keberadaannya ada . Hutan yang hanya di huni oleh para penyirih. Sihir yang hanya di ketahui sebagai dongeng kini benar-benar ada di sana.

Seorang gadis berlari terenggah-engah. Sesekali ia menengok jahu kebelakang. Di lihatnya makhluk besar itu mengejarnya dengan air liur yang menetes ke tanah yang penuh alang-alang.

Ia berlari mengejar sang gadis berambut coklat terkuncir dua dengan sigap. Matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang mematikan. Gadis itu terus berlari.

Ia terus berlari menelusuri hutan tanpa memperdulikan luka goresan di wajah dan tubuh putihnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya saat hewan buas itu semakin mendekat.

"Sial, sihirku kehabisan energi." Umpatnya kesal. Ia melihat benda seperti jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Benda itu berkedip-kedip. Cahaya merah itu berhenti saat gadis itu menekan tombol kecil di samping benda itu.

Cepat, semakin cepat ia berlari makhluk besar itu semakin mendekat dengan ganasnya. "Tak ada pilihan lain." Ia menekan tombol di jam itu dan keluarlah benda seperti tongkat yang berwarna coklat ke emasan dengan cahaya berwarnya orange yang menyinari ujung tongkat.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan tongkat itu kearah sang monster. "Berhenti di situ Nue." ia mengumpulkan kekuatan sihirnya di ujung benda yang mirip tongkat."_**Blue Tornado**_."teriaknya. Tak lama kemudian benda itu mengeluarkan tornado berwarna biru yang sangat cantik.

Monster yang diketahu bernama Nue hanya melihat tornado itu dengan tatapan dingin. Nue menghindar kesana kamari, ia menari dengan indah.

Tapi, tornado keemasan itu masih mengejarnya. "**Funeral spear** (Tombak Kematian)." Teriakan itu mengema di antara pepohonan bersamaan dengan ayunan tombak berukuran besar yang menyayat tubuh Nue.

Saat itu juga kematian Nue telah di pastikan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Karin?" Cowok berambut hitam legat bermata kucing mendekati Karin, gadis yang sedari tadi terus berlari kini terduduk lemas.

"Syukurlah aku selamat." Ia menghela nafas panjang. Benda mirip tongkat itu menghilang begitu saja. "Jin kau terlambat." Karin memanyungkan mulutnya kedepan dan kedua pipinya mengembung.

"Jangan jadi penyihir manja." Jin menjitak lembut dahi Karin. Dia kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Karin.

"Naiklah." Pintanya sopan. Karin naik ke punggung Jin kemudian mereka bedua pergi meninggalkan hutan yang mengerikan.

"Aku tak pernah berfikir kau akan menyelesaikan misi menjadi penyihir terhebat sendirian. Kufikir kau akan ketakutan dan lari seperti tikus yang dikejar kucing." Jin masih terus saja melangkah. Pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan dan pedang yang ia gunakan membunuh Nue itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ahh.. jangan mengejekku." Karin menjambak rambut Jin dengan gemasnya. "Aku kehabisan kekuatan sihir jadi aku hanya bisa berlari, dan _Blue Tornado_-ku tinggal tersisa 10 persen jadi kekuatannya benar-benar lemah."

Matahari terlihat akan bersembunyi dari sang awan, hutan mengerikan itu semakin gelap tanpa ada cahaya. Jin melemparkan bola-bola seperti bekel ke tahan, tak lama kemudian bola-bola itu melayang dan mengeluarkan cahaya bak pelangi yang menyinari perjalanan mereka.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu dalam meningkatkan level sihirku." Matanya memancarkan aura yang memikat. Jalanan warna warni yang diciptakan oleh bola-bola bekel itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

Dalam level ilmu sihir yang setingkat, penyihir wanita (_**Witch**_) akan lebih unggul dibandingkan penyihir pria (_**Wizard**_), Karena itulah sihir Karin lebih hebat di banding sihir Jin.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir saat terlihat cahaya putih yang bersinar begitu terangnya. Jin masih mengendong Karin yang terluka parah. Badannya yang lusuh karena goresan ranting-ranting hutan terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Jin menurunkan Karin dan mengambil benda seperti sapu berukuran kecil dari saku celananya. Benda itu terlihat seperti minatur sapu. Semuanya berwarna hitam legat. "_**Shapeshifting **_(Perubahan bentuk)." Seruan Jin terdengar lembut, bersamaan dengan seruan itu miniature sapu itu berubah menjadi besar.

Jin mengengamnya dan menaikinya. Karin duduk di belakang Jin. Dia merangkul Jin agar tak terjatuh. Benda sihir yang kerap kali di miliki penyihir dan identik dengan penyihir itu terbang bebas di langit malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hutan itu bernama hutan _**Woodmagico**_. Hutan yang di penuhi dengan binatang-binatang aneh dan misterius. Walaupun binatang disana tak memiliki sihir tetapi binatang itu binatang langkah dan berbahaya.

Salah satunya adalah Nue. Nue adalah mahluk mitologi seperti Chimera-nya Jepang,ia memiliki kepala Monyet, berbadan Harimau dan memiliki ekor seperti ular beracun.

"Kita sampai." Jin menunggingkan sapu terbangnya ke bawah menuju rumah mewah yang antik. Rumah yang terlihat memiliki pekarangan yang indah di sebuah kota Tritora.

Tritora, sebuah kota yang di tempati oleh para penyihir. Kota yang terlihat seperti kota manusia pada umumnya karena hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir.

Walaupun begitu kota Tritora memiliki lingkup khusus untuk para penyihir seperti ; rambu lalu lintas yang bergambar sapu terbang yang artinya penyihir yang memakai sapu terbang sebagai kendaraan di izinkan melintas, di kota ini juga di sediakan tempat parkir khusus sapu terbang.

Sebuah kota yang menarik untuk para penyihir dan manusai. "Ayo masuk." Karin menarik pergelangan tangan Jin saat sapu terbang itu mendarat dengan mulus.

Kedua orang tua Karin telah meninggal sedangkan kedua orang tua Jin telah menghilang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Keduanya dari kecil telah berteman baik. Jin dan Karin tidur di rumah peninggalan keluarga Hanazono.

Karin menerobos masuk ke rumahnya. Pintu sihir yang otomotis terbuka saat mencium bau penghuninnya menyambut Karin dan Jin. "Jangan cepat-cepat Karin, kau masih terluka." Jin memperlambat jalannya. Tangan Karin masih mengantung di lengan Jin.

Karin tak memperdulikan ocehan sahabat karibnya. Ia terus saja berjalan menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ayo kita lakukan." Karin duduk di tempat tidurnya begitu pula dengan Jin.

"Ma-maksudmu melakukan itu?" Jin menatap mata Karin. Wajah Karin yang tersenyum polos membuat rona merah di wajah Jin.

"Aku tak mau." Tolaknya. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur Karin. Di raihnya kotak berwarna hitam di atas meja. Dia mengulurkan kotak itu ke arah Karin.

"Cepat isi kekuatan sihirmu." Karin meraih kotak itu dan mengambil sebutir bola berwarna warni. Kemudian ia memasukkan bola warna warni itu ke dalam benda seperti jam tangan di lengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian benda itu bersinar terang dan redup lagi. "Sepertinya sudah penuh." Karin melihat jarum yang menuju ke tulisan "_**Full**_".

"Bola pelangi memang benar-benar berguna. Sebaiknya aku membawanya untuk jaga-jaga. Aku tak mau _**Magicwish-**_ku kehabisan batrei lagi." Umpatnya kesal. Karin pun memasukkan Bola pelangi ke saku celananya.

"Ayo kita lakukan Jin." Pintanya bersemangat. Jin yang mendengar ajakan Karin hanya diam tak merespon. "Kau sudah tahukan, dunia manusia benar-benar berbeda dengan dunia kita?" jelasnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi aku akan pergi sendiri." Karin menekan tombol di kalungnya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat sebuah lubang yang aneh di depan Karin.

"Selamat tinggal Jin, aku akan kembali secepatnya saat aku mendapatkannya." Karin melompat masuk kedalam lubang itu. "Bodoh." Teriak Jin panik. Tanpa pikir panjang Jin juga melompat ke dalam lubang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana aku?" Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit berat karena lubang itu membuatku berputar-putar . Aku bangkit dan berdiri. Sebuah suasana senja yang aneh. Kufikir di Tritora tadi malam, kenapa disini baru senja.

Aku tak sanggup berjalan jadi kuputuskan untuk terbang. Ku tekan tombol bergambar sayap di kalungku. Tak lama kemudian sepasang sayap telah menempel di punggungku. Ku kepakkan sayapku menjelajahi langit senja berwarna orang yang menawan.

Aku berputar-putar kesana kemari, naik dan turun menerobos awan. Sesekali badanku terkena air saat menyerobot segerombolan awan yang bercakap-cakap. aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, menikmati angin senja di dunia manusia untuk pertama kalianya.

Burung-burung bernyanyi begitu merdunya, dan senja membimbing mereka menuju jalan pulang. Kurasakan udara semakin dingin, memaksaku untuk mengakhiri penjelajahan langitku.

Aku tak punya tempat tinggal jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarinya. Aku mendarat di sebuah gang yang sepi. Langit senja pelan-pelan menghilang di gantikan gelapnya langit malam bertaburan bintang.

Aku menenggadakan kepalaku ke atas menikmati suasana yang berbeda. Suasana damai yang membuatku lupa apa akan tujuanku datang kemari. Ku pejamkan mataku, kurasakan hembusan angin lagi-lagi mengusirku.

Bulu kudukku serasa berdiri karena nafas malam yang begitu dingin. Aku berjalan menulusuri gang yang tak pernah ku ketahui sebelumnya. Baju berwarna hitam dan celana jins selutut yang kugunakan sedikit membantuku melawan angin malam dunia manusia.

Ponsel _**magic**_-ku berkerlap kelip. Tanpa pikir panjang ku tempelkan ponsel itu di daun telingaku. "Moshi Moshi Karin." Ku dengar suara yang tak asing bagiku.

"Jin-kun kena-," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sambungan telefon kami terputus. Aneh, fikiranku melayang menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Harusnya telfon itu tak bisa terhubung dengan kota para penyihir. Jangan-jangan Jin menyusulku. Tapi di mana dia sekarang? Aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Ku lihat seorang cowok berambut pirang berdiri menatap langit malam.

"Andai aku bisa terbang." Gumamnya. Aku yang mendengar gumaman cowok itu tanpa pikir panjang mengaktifkan sayapku dan terbang ke arahnya.

"Mau mencoba terbang denganku." Aku berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum. "Hyyaaaa….." teriaknya. Dia reflek mundur selangkah karena terkejut.

"Da-dari mana kamu?" tanyanya gelagapan. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Nee, bagaimana. Mau terbang denganku, tapi aku ada syaratnya?" Aku tersenyum manis. Ku tatap biru lautnya yang menawan. "A-apa syaratnya?" tanyanya masih gugup.

"Izinin aku menginap di rumahmu." Jawabku bersemangat. Tiba-tiba kalungku berkedip-kedip memberikan _**signal**_ yang selama ini aku cari. Aku menyelidiki cowok di depanku dengan seksama. "Ketemu." Gumamku lirih.

A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran. Tatapan mataku sekaran menjadi sangat serius. "Kamu adalah…" Aku menunjukkan jari telunjukku ke arahnya dan mengantungkan kalimatku.

* * *

_**Apa maksud signal itu?**_

_**Siapa sebenarnya cowok berambut pirang itu?**_

* * *

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan :D**

**Bebek datang dengan Fic baru :D pertama kali bikin yang beginian **

**Hehehe kalau gak puas dengan Fic bebek lempar HP atau Laptop Anda :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
